Rose Weasley and the Forgotten Banner
by pipernoelle
Summary: Finally off to school, Rose is excited to be learning all about the magical world she was born into. It is not long before she is thrust head first into a mysterious hundred year old secret that may very well put and end to the Wizarding world she loves.
1. Chapter 1: Kings Cross

Chapter 1

Kings Cross

Holding carefully to her black and white spotted cat, Moo, Rose Weasley trudged anxiously through the busy train station. Her mother grasped her arm tightly, pulling her through the crowd. Ahead of them, Rose's father, a tall red haired man pushed a trolley laden with a trunk, books of all sizes, and a large bird cage that held a speckled tawny owl by the name of Hook.

Rose looked around for familiar faces but saw none. She turned back towards her father who had been weaving a thin path through the hectic people attempting to get on different trains which were pulling in and out of the large station and watched as he disappeared into an apparently brick wall between platform nine and ten. This did not surprise Rose; she had made the journey to platform nine and three quarters many times in the past few years as all of her cousins began school, and she had many cousins. Just as quickly as her father disappeared, Rose and her mother vanished through the wall also and reappeared on the other side where a fiery red engine towered above the many witches and wizards on the platform, Hogwarts Express written across it in golden letters, declaring its title for all to see.

Her mother, Hermione, squeezed her arm, "Excited?" Rose looked up into her mother's face. Thick brown hair surrounded her animated expression. Truthfully, Rose thought that her mother was just a bit more excited than she was. She could understand this; he mother was very keen on education.

A broad grin spread across roses face, "Very," she said barely able to bottle her joyful voice. She had to admit, she too, like her mother, loved to learn as much as possible, and she took every chance she got at sucking up some new knowledge.

"Good. You should be! Hogwarts is amazing-"

"I know mom, you told me every day this summer. And so did James!" Rose rolled her blue eyes at her mother playfully and felt a hand on her shoulder, Albus Potter, her cousin stood next to her, out of breath.

"Rose! I've been shouting your name since we walked onto the platform!" said Albus through large intakes of breath.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Al!" She beamed at him. "Where are you robes?" Albus pointed at his trunk.

"In there," he said, "I'll put them on once we get on the train." Rose and Albus' parents had stated up an excited conversation so she and Albus were left to themselves. They found Hugo, Roses younger brother, and Lily, Albus' sister talking about which house they wanted to be in when they got to Hogwarts. Rose rolled her eyes, she didn't care about what house she was put in, she didn't really think that it mattered much; they all got the same education.

She looked around the station, she recognized her Uncle Percy yelling at a group of young witches and wizards on the other side of the platform. A girl with waist length white blond hair rocked gently back and forth looking up at the ceiling as if searching for something near a plump dark haired boy who Rose knew as Mortimer Macmillan who lived down the street from her. Just as Rose spotted a silver haired boy who looked mildly interesting, her cousin, James, stepped in front of her, blocking her view of him.

"And what house do you think you'll be sorted into little Rosie?" he asked in what Rose sure he wanted to be an intimidating voice. Rose shrugged.

"I dunno," Rose said, coolly shaking of the question.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," Roses father said, "but no pressure," he added as an after thought.

"_Ron!_" Rose's mother and her Aunt Ginny had shouted at the same moment.

Lily and Hugo laughed. A sarcastic look of fear filled Roses face then she giggled and turned to look at Albus, who looked genuinely scared. She quickly turned away, biting her cheeks to keep from laughing. As she turned she spotted the silver hair boy again and felt as if some invisible force was pulling her toward him. A small smile crossed her face. She felt her fathers eyes on her and looked up he was now looking toward the boy, a look of disgust on his face.

"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention. He caught Roses Uncle Harry's eye and nodded covertly towards the boy.

"Look who it is."

It was then that Rose realized he was not looking at the boy, but the boys father who stood behind him, his dark coat buttoned up to his throat. The boy looked very much like his father, except younger. They both had the silvery hair and pointed chins. The man caught sight of Rose's parents, uncle, and aunts all starring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away.

"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

Rose forced a laugh and turned again towards the small family, curious at the tone of hatred in her father's voice. The boys father and mother were now talking in the same hushed voices that her family was and she could tell by the was his mother, a tall woman with short, curly, reddish blond hair, occasionally took a quick glance in their direction, that they were talking about them.

"Ron, for heavens sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"Your right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood." Rose was a bit confused. What was wrong with purebloods? Were they in some way below the rest of the wizarding world?

Just then, James reappeared and began yelling about Teddy Lupin snogging her cousin Victoire. Despite the fact that he was two years older than Rose she felt she was much more mature.

Blocking James' voice from her head, Rose looked back at the silver hair boy who she now knew was called Scorpius. Once again the small smile covered her face and she sighed, she wondered what house he would be in. Just then he turned and looked at her. She attempted an alluring smile however he did not smile back; instead he looked her up and down. Suddenly feeling self conscious about her bushy brown hair, she reached up to smooth it out. Rose had asked her mother if she could use a straightening charm to tame her wild hair the day before school began, however Hermione had given her the same answer she gave her every time she suggested straitening her hair:

"Why would you want to change you hair? It is so beautiful how it is! Now go make sure you have everything ready for school…"

On glancing back at young Scorpius she noticed a smirk playing on his face. 'Why was he laughing at her? What was so funny?' she gave up on him and turned back towards her family. Her mother and aunt quickly rushed her and all of her cousins onto the soon to be departing train. Albus had noticed many of the students staring awestruck at his father and seemed to have become rather puzzled.

"Don't worry about that Albus" Said her father, "It's me, I'm very famous!" Rose, along with her parents, aunt, and uncle, began to laugh. Albus on the other stared wide eyed.

"Your dad is famous?" He asked amazed at the completely made up fact.

"No silly! Yours is!" Rose replied. His expression did not change.


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy on the Train

Chapter 2

The Boy on the Train

Rose boarded the large train her small cousin at her heel. She was more excited than she ever could remember being. The busy train was full of students, some looking frightened, others look anxious, others simply looking happy to see their friends again after the long summer holiday. She heard three older looking wizards discussing a prank they planned to pull on someone. She dragged her heavy trunk and owl and let Moo follow behind. Albus was silent. Rose was sure he was still thinking about what had just been reveled about his father. On her way down the train she spotted an almost empty compartment and figured she should probably take it before every single seat was filled and she and Albus would have to separate, which she was sure would devastate him. She entered the compartment and her heart was suddenly thrown into her throat. The silver haired boy, Scorpius, sat inside, his nose behind a large black book that resembled a diary of some sort. Rose froze completely unable to move or think. Albus ran into her causing Hook's cage to fall to the floor and her trunk to flip open, tumbling many of her books onto the floor. Scorpius looked up at the sound of the crash. Rose bashfully lifted the cage and set it down near the back of the compartment. Albus, who was still dumbstruck, simply sat down unable to lend a helping hand. Upon heading back to pick up her belongings she found them hurtling into her trunk neatly. Rose looked at Scorpius; he had taken out his wand and was casting a charm.

"Wow. You can do magic?" she asked.

"Well of course I can. I'm pretty sure that's why we're here on this train, because we can do magic. Well maybe you're a squib, but if you are I'm not sure how you go this far." Scorpius looked at Rose as if she was the most ridiculous thing to ever enter the Hogwarts express. She stared, at a loss of words.

"No well…I mean you already know how to do some… that was a really good charm you just cast." She wasn't sure why she was complimenting him. He has just insulted her and she was complimenting him, but she couldn't help it. "Well thank you. Thank you very much, Scorpius." She said his name to intimidate him; she knew his name and he did not know hers. She had more power in the situation.

"My name is Wyvern; I believe you have me confused with my older brother Scorpius."

Feeling even more humiliated than before Rose decided the best way to stop sounding dumb was to simply to stop talking. "Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you, Wyvern," and with that she sat down, determined to look interesting, even in the slightest way.

"Apology accepted Rose," he said with a sleek smile then he looked back into his book without another word. How had he known her name? She was sure she had not mentioned it and Albus had said nothing since they had entered the train. She looked over at him. He still stared blankly at the wall, apparently to have heard nothing.

Rose took out A History of Magic 20th century addition and began to read. She wanted to prove to Wyvern that she was also a smart young witch, not to be treated as dimwitted troll.

_As the 30's rolled in, witches and wizards began to become much more inconspicuous. With world issues such as wars and economic depressions became more prominent magical folk began to disappear. Many wizards and witches such as the infamous __Grendelwald__ began to plan ideas of revolution planning to…_

Rose reread the introduction to the chapter yet again and still felt that she had taken in none of it. She glanced back up at Wyvern who was still hidden behind the large book. There was something so intriguing about him that she could not explain. She tried to focus. She wanted to be ready for her classes and she figured that finishing this book would assist her in her studies. She looked at Wyvern, _'he must be smart'_, she thought, _'to have performed such a charm before proper training.'_ She looked down at her book, she looked back up, she couldn't help it. She longed to know what he was reading. What could be so interesting? She wondered what house he would be in. Would he be with her? That would be good, then they would have classes together. A smile grew on her face, she quickly wiped it away, afraid he would see and think she was stranger than he already did. She looked down at the book on her lap. She could do this, no more sneaking peeks at Wyvern, not for a little bit at least.

At precisely 2:00 Wyvern set down his book and asked "How much longer do you think it will be?"

Rose looked up, she had to sound intelligent, it couldn't be too hard considering that she was in fact very smart. "I'm not sure, I am a first year, and this is my first time on the Hogwarts Express."

"Yes, I too am a first year," he said impatiently. "I wonder if maybe we should change into our robes…"

"Well didn't you say you had an older brother? Why don't you ask him? He will probably know." Wyvern ignored this comment and stood up, he was taller than she had realized. Just as she began to admire his structure, a plump, gray witch opened the compartment door and asked sweetly "Anything from the trolley dears?" Rose looked over at a silent Albus who was fast asleep. She wondered when he had finally gotten over the news about his father's fame.

"Yes," said silver haired Wyvern, "Two treacle tarts, a pumpkin juice and a butter beer, thank you" He pulled out a small leather sack.

"That'll be a sickle and 4 knuts." He handed over the money and took the sweets. Then he turned to Rose as the plump witch left. "Treacle tart?" he asked. His smile lit up the entire compartment. He handed her a tart and then passed her the bottle of juice.

"Thank you." She said. "You didn't have to buy me anything. I have my own money."

He shrugged her comment off. "So, Rose, what house do you think you will be in?"

She stared. "You didn't strike me as the type who would care about houses. I don't really care, I expect I'll be in Gryffindor; both of my parents were in Gryffindor. And you?"

"You don't care? Really? That's odd." He didn't answer the question, he didn't acknowledge her answer. He simply called her odd and then stuck his head back into his book.

Rose was no longer interested in solving the puzzle that Wyvern was. She was furious, how could he have just said that? Did he not understand how to relate to other people? "You could be a little more polite you know," she said furiously.

He looked up; the smile that she had been so drawn to was gone. "What?" he asked, he seemed genuinely confused.

"You don't just go around calling people odd. It's rude."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I only meant that you were different than most of those other stupid witches who are so obsessed with houses, you're unique. I meant it as a compliment," he said as if his words would automatically make everything better just because he was the one saying them.

"Well you should be more careful, because it sounded much more like an insult than a compliment." Rose looked down into her book. She could fell his eyes lingering on her and she couldn't help but smile, she had had the last word.

She wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep but as she was shaken awake by Albus' little hands she realized that a few hours must have gone by. Outside of her window the sky was turning a deep pink and the sun was barely visible on the horizon. The train was slowing and she was glad that she already had her robes on and wouldn't have to worry about changing now. She sat up blinking herself awake, across from her, Wyvern was nowhere in sight.

"Time?" she asked sleepily. Albus looked at the large watch that dominated his tiny wrist.

"It's a little after seven…" he trailed off. Rose noticed that he was already in his robes; he must have changed as she was sleeping. "The train has been doing this for about half an hour now. I wonder how much longer it could be…"

"Doing what?" she asked, was there something wrong?

"Slowing down. I bet we'll get there real soon," he said, but his mind seemed to be on something else. "Rose," he began, "Why is my dad famous?" Of course, what else had she been expecting him to ask?

"You mean you really don't know?" he shook his head so she continued. "Albus, your dad defeated the dark wizard Voldemort, who was only the most evil wizard ever to live. He wanted to get rid of all the wizards who weren't pure bloods. He wanted muggles to 'learn their place' beneath the wizarding race. He wanted to be immortal and the only wizard who could stop him was your father. So he tried to kill him when he was a baby, only his curse backfired and eventually your dad, when he was 17, defeated him. Come on Al, haven't you read 'Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century'? Or at least 'The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts'?" Albus shook his head. "But they were on the summer reading list!" She said shocked.

"Well why would I need to read them if you could just tell me what they are about?" Albus asked.

"It's not going to always work like that. In fact I don't think I will help you at all this year. You'll have to do things for yourself Al, see how you like actually having to do the work," She said triumphantly.

"I was only joking Rose, please help me out, you know that there is no way I'll be able to pass without you!"

"Well then you'd better start appreciating all-" She was cut off as James, a petite blond witch at his shoulder, entered the compartment.

"Hello babies, ready for Hogwarts, I expect we'll be there in less than 10 minutes, I can't wait to see what houses your put into, I can picture it now, little Al in Slytherin." The witch hanging on James' arm laughed at Albus' shudder.

Rose stood up. "Why hello there," she said confidently to the third year witch, "I'm Rose Weasley. And you are?"

"Prisca Duvalo," she said reluctantly. "I'm a third year," she added as if this would scare Rose away. However, it didn't.

"How nice," Rose said, "That means you'll be able to visit Hogsmead this year doesn't it."

"Yeah," she answered. Then she looked at James "Can we go? I really don't wanna hang around your loser brother and cousin James. Howa bout we go find ourselves an empty compartment." she trailed off; a sly smile playing on her face, Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yeah we better go," said James. "I'll see you guys later." And with that the two left, closing the door on the way out. Albus and Rose were left alone for barely a second when their door was opened yet another time. This time Wyvern entered, dressed in Robes. He sat down across from Rose.

"Who were those two leaving the compartment?" he asked, but before Rose had time to answer he was telling her and Albus that he expected to be reaching Hogwarts very soon.

Before Rose could mention that it was rude to ask questions and then not let people answer the train was coming to a complete stop. "Where do you think we are supposed to go?" asked Wyvern. As if answering his question, a loud voice rang through the train.

"Please leave all luggage on the train; it will be reaching school separately. First years will exit the train first and meet with Professor Brockelhurst right outside the station. I repeat first years first!"

"That means us," said Albus with a gulp. Wyvern looked at him oddly, as if he did not understand his fear. He stood up, packed the book away in his trunk and walked to the compartment door.

Looking back he asked them "Coming?" Rose stuffed her book into her trunk grabbed Moo and followed Wyvern out of the train, Albus stumbling along at her heel, much like a frightened puppy.


	3. Chapter 3: Journey to the Castle

Chapter 3

Journey to the Castle

It was not hard to find Professor Brockelhurst; she stood tall over the many 11 year old first years. Rose, Wyvern, and Albus joined the crowd.

"Oi! Vern!" said a voice from across the crowd. "We looked in every compartment on the train for you, where ya been?" the wizard motioned over two of his friends, one of which was a very tall wizard with shaggy brown hair. The other was a witch with very long, straight, chestnut colored hair. She was very beautiful and her olive skin seemed to glow in the quickly darkening night. Rose could not believe she was only eleven; she had a very mature look that seemed to come naturally.

"Really? Every compartment? Well I was in one of them, can't imagine how you skipped it…" answered Wyvern.

"It's so good to see you Vern! We didn't get to hang out at all this summer. I was in Albania for like ever! And when I finally got home you were nowhere to be found!" hopefully we'll be in the same house then we'll get to see each other all the time! Wouldn't that be absolutely amazing?" asked the girl.

"Yeah it would be. I doubt it will happen though. With you being so smart, you'll no doubt be put into Ravenclaw and I know that I would never be clever enough to be placed there." The girl turned pink at his compliment. Rose felt as though she was intruding on a conversation she did not belong in. "This is Rose Weasley by the way. And this is…" he trailed off.

"Albus. This is my cousin Albus" Rose filled in.

"Oh! You mean like the headmaster?" asked the girl she seemed to be excited about everything.

"Yes," piped Albus in an extremely little voice.

"How nice," said the beautiful young witch, "I'm Persephone, Persephone Goldstein. It is an absolute pleasure to meet the both of you. This is my brother Peter. We're twins." Peter gave a nod then looked away. The two twins looked very similar; both had dark hair and little pointed noses. Persephone, like Peter, was tall. However, they couldn't seem to act more differently. In the five minutes they had known each other Persephone had not stopped talking. Peter on the other hand had not said a word.

"I'm Aleris Pook," said the first of the three friends. He was not tall but his stockiness gave him a large look. Aleris smiled at Rose, she didn't like his smile at all, however, out of politeness, she gave him a sweet little grin back.

Soon every single first year had gathered around Professor Brockelhurst and she was leading them down a narrow path way. Rose could feel her heart beating in her chest, next to her Persephone was smiling ear to ear and didn't seem to be breathing. She was sure that she was about to pop. Albus held tightly to her hand. He too was very anxious. Rose snuck a look at Wyvern; he seemed only mildly interested in their journey. He looked over at her. Rose quickly looked away; he couldn't have seen her staring…

"There she is," announced professor Brockelhurst. Rose hadn't even noticed the huge castle that was erupting into view. At first only the highest tower could be seen over the tree tops but as they drew closer more and more of the magnificent castle was visible.

"Oh my," breathed Persephone, all the air she had taken in slowly leaked out as she stared at the castle. Rose giggled.

Albus hadn't said a word he simply stared amazed at the castle. Rose simply smiled, glad to have finally reached the place she had been dreaming about for as long as she could remember. Albus released her hand, he no longer seemed so afraid. Rose looked at him; he had caught sight of another small boy shaking. Slowly he inched his way over and introduced himself. Rose beamed, could Albus finally be getting over his shyness? Rose took a closer look at her surroundings. A large black lake surrounded the school, she wondered how they would be getting to the castle, brooms maybe? She had never flown before. Then she noticed the dozen boats, each tied to a peg, sitting along the lakes coast; so they would be boating to the school.

"I want four in each boat, no more, ya understand?" asked Professor Brockelhurst. She was answered by a chorus of yes's as students began to pile into the small boats.

"Wyvern," called Aleris, "We're grabbing this one over here, come on," he said. But Wyvern shook his head.

"No thanks, I'm going to join Rose over here," he replied easily, as though it should have been obvious.

"Yeah, I think I'll join Rose too guys. See ya at the castle!" said Persephone perkily. Rose beamed, she hadn't even entered the school yet and she had already made two new friends. The three of them chose one of the last available boats. Rose searched the mess of first years for Albus. He was deep in conversation with the boy she had noticed earlier. Two other boys sat in his boat listening eagerly. Rose was happy to see Albus with new friends; she had actually been worrying about him. She turned back to Persephone and Wyvern just as someone threw their arms around her. She instantly knew who it was by the sweet smell of vanilla.

"Lucy!" Rose said happily.

"Oh my Rose, I searched the entire train for you it seems and then Molly started telling me off for not staying in my compartment! Seems like she would have given me a break since she _is_ my sister but she went on and on about safety regulations and I eventually gave up. She is so much like my dad," Lucy said quickly. "Who are your friends?" she added.

"FORWARD!" Professor Brockelhurst commanded, interrupting Lucy's question, and the boats and they began to glide across the lake.

"This is Persephone and this is Wyvern," she said gesturing towards each of her new friends in turn. "This is my cousin Lucy," she said to each of them.

"Total pleasure to meet you, Lucy," said Persephone excitedly. Wyvern nodded. "Do you realize how close we are?"

"I know! I can remember getting on the train this morning as if it were five minutes ago. I can't wait to start learning: spells, charms, potions. I'm so excited." Rose could no longer bottle her enthusiasm. She began to rant much like her new friend, who seemed to already be rubbing off on her.

"Forget about spells and potions Rose, I can't wait to get up in the air. To fly on a broom stick! I know that we're not technically allowed 'til next year but Uncle Harry was seeker when he was a first year, I bet I could pull it off!"

Wyvern simply sat and listened. He seemed happy about being at school but nowhere near as happy as Rose, Lucy, and Persephone were.

Before long they had reached Hogwarts, and it seemed even bigger than it had from the other side of the lake. They went through a long dark tunnel and then came to a shore. About thirty students tumbled out onto the muddy ground and then Professor Brockelhurst led them up a flight of steep stairs to a large wooden door. It was opened at once by a short slightly chubby round faced man that Rose recognized at once. Somehow Neville's eyes found Rose immediately he gave her

a huge toothy smile and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello new students! I am professor Longbottom the Herbology professor. Right now we're going to heading into the Great Hall to be sorted. This way!" he called to all the nervous first years. They all followed him into the school that would serve as a second home to each of them for the next seven years of their lives. Rose couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated.


End file.
